Building blocks for making arcuately-shaped assemblies are known. One such building block for making curved assemblies is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,506; issued: Mar. 17, 1959; to: H. A. Almoslino.
While this patent describes a building block of simple construction, it is not possible to create a curved structure of different angle or curvilinearity without changing the shape or curvature of the building block itself.
Having building blocks which require a change of shape or dimensions, limits their usefulness and increases production costs.
Usually odd-shaped and/or curved blocks are not useful for straight wall construction, or for structures having perpendicular corners. Intricately shaped blocks slow down production, because time must be spent in arranging the blocks to achieve the desired pattern or shape of the assembly.
It is preferable to use building blocks which are generally rectangular or rectilinear in shape, since this is the most commonly used unit form. Construction workers and masons feel more comfortable in fabricating walls and other structures with standard-shaped blocks.
The invention is predicated on the concept that curved or arcuate-shaped assemblies can be achieved using the standard, generally rectilinear block unit.
Each building block of the invention is generally of the same shape, so that production and labor costs are minimized.
One of the many advantages provided by the invention is the ability to change the curvature of a wall over a wide range of arc.
Concave and convex shapes are possible in the same assembly due to the versatility of the building block of the invention.
Another important advantage of the invention is the ability of the same block unit to provide straight wall, as well as curved wall assemblies.
Still another advantage of the invention is the ability of the mating end walls of adjoining blocks to resist separation under lateral forces typical of those produced during earthquakes.